


Bruised & Broken

by LovelyLahey15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLahey15/pseuds/LovelyLahey15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is alone. His abusive father tortures him constantly. No one suspects anything wrong is happening, until one day Isaac arrives in the hospital nearly dead. Mama McCall introduces him to her son, Scott, hoping the two will become friends and Isaac will have someone to confide in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  His face was numb. Bloody, too. He stood there in his tiny bathroom, washing his face and wondering how things had become like this. His father never used to be abusive and angry. Ever since his mother and brother died though, it seemed like Isaac was his personal punching bag. He would choose being hit rather than being locked in the freezer downstairs. 

  He sighed and turned the faucet off. His sore limbs screamed in agony with every step he took, and lacrosse practice was only going to make matters worse. Maybe he just wouldn't go. It's not like anyone would miss him anyways. He had no friends at Beacon Hills High School, he was all alone. No one would notice if he wasn't there, he wasn't important. 

  He contemplated going as he forced a long sleeved shirt over his torso. He grabbed his backpack and hurried down the stiars, trying to avoid his father. Out the door, he got on his bike and rode to school, ready for another day of misery on a different level. Once there, he slugged off towards the boys locker room to get dressed for lacrosse. He knew he was about to make a mistake by playing the extremely physical sport, but he needed to let off steam. 

  "Hey Isaac," someone next to him said. It was Danny, another member of the team. 

  "Hey," he replied turning back to his locker. Danny walked away and said hi to other people. Danny was nice and friendly, but he wasn't Isaac's friend. On the way out to the field, Isaac bumped into Scott McCall. Scott was the co-captain of the team and never really noticed Isaac. He and his best friend Stiles, were always getting into trouble. 

  The day flew by and before he knew it, Isaac was pedaling back to his house. His suffering never seemed to end. When he walked through the door he could already tell his father was in a pissed off mood. The second he entered the kitchen he had glass being thrown at him. His instincts made him duck as a cup shattered above his head. They kept coming and Isaac just craddled himself against the ambush. After a few minutes, the shattering stopped. Isaac slowly rose to peek over the counter. His dad stood there, breathing heavily and glaring straight at Isaac. "Get up you piece of shit." Isaac stood completely. "You never can do anything right, you understand that boy? You're a disgrace and you disgust me." With that, Isaac's father was on top of him pounding his face and stomach. Isaac tried to think through the pain about something that made him happy, but then he couldn't breathe. After what seemed forever, the blows stopped coming. Isaac opened his eyes and saw his father was gone. He knew that he was in critical condition and decided to try to go to the hospital.

  On the way to the ER, he tried to come up with a good lie as to what had happened. Maybe that he fell down the concrete stairs in his basement. He couldn't think right now though and as soon as he entered the sliding doors he collapsed and started choking up blood. One of the nurses saw him and called for the medical team to help get his battered body on a gurney. A mask was over his mouth and nose to help his uneven breathing. The nurse that had noticed him was squeezing his hand and saying something, but he couldn't comprehend what it was. He stared up at the lights he was being rushed past and blacked out.

  When he came to, he took in his surroundings. He was in a bland hospital room with machines that had tubes connecting to him. His head was wrapped tightly with gauze, as well as his chest. The nurse from before came to check on him. "Well, Mr. Lahey, you sure are injured. You have three broken ribs, a ruptured spleen, and a severe concussion. How did that happen?" she said to him, seeming genuinely concerned. "Uh, well, I-I got jumped by some kids from school, I guess. I don't really remember.." he trailed off, wincing at the pain. "Well, you're lucky you got here when you did, otherwise you would be barely alive right now. Is there a parent I can contact to pick you up in a couple days?" Isaac managed to shake his head no. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look and said she would return in a few minutes to turn up the painkillers and bring him some food. 

  The nurse returned later, a boy trailing behind her. "Isaac," she knocked on the door as she entered. "This is my son, Scott. I think you guys would be really good friends. He can keep you company while you're here if you'd like?" Isaac noticed her son. It was the same Scott from the lacrosse team. Once Scott noticed who was laying in the bed, he gasped. "Isaac? What happened to you?" He rushed to the bedside. Nurse McCall glanced at her son and the bruised boy and smiled. Isaac looked at Scott and saw the worry on his face. Maybe he could be friends with this boy. Just maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott have been spending a lot of time together. Even with the blooming friendship, Isaac is still alone at home with his father. With new bruises showing up every day, will Scott notice something going on?

  Isaac had been in the hospital for five days and Scott had been there for all of them. When Scott had to go to school, he made sure to text as much as he could. At first, Isaac wasn't too keen on the thought of having Scott around, but he soon realized just how funny the dark-haired boy was. He left the hospital glad Mrs. McCall introduced the two.

  "How are you feeling Isaac?" Scott walked in with a bag of Mexican food from the taqueria down the street. "Uh.." Isaac started to try and sit up but winced in pain and sank back down answering Scott's question. It was Isaac's last day in the hospital, but he was worried about going home. He hadn't heard from his dad at all. Scott had his mom turn the painkillers up so that Isaac wouldn't hurt as much. After talking about what happened at school, Scott had to leave to go meet up with Stiles for studying. "I'm real sorry, buddy." Scott was reaching for his jacket. Buddy. That was a new name for Isaac. He was always used to menacing things from his father, nothing nice before. "No, don't worry about it. I'm going home in like an hour anyways." Isaac was trying to keep his cool even though he was nervous as hell. Scott nodded and side hugged Isaac before leaving. 

  Isaac arrived home shortly after Scott left him. He opened the door slowly, scared of what might be awaiting him behind it. He could hear the tv on, but didn't see his dad. He strolled into the living room to find his dad sitting there watching the news. "Isaac. Where have you been for the past few days?" His dad wasn't looking at him. "Uh, well..I was in the hospital." Isaac tried his best not to mumble his words because he knew how his dad despised it. "Why?" As if the answer to that wasn't obvious. "Some kids from school, they jumped me. Nothing major." Isaac scooted towards his room. "Wimp, getting beat by your own classmates." Isaac's dad kept mumbling as Isaac left for his room. What he needed was a hot shower. 

  After his shower, Isaac checked his phone seeing he two missed calls. Both from Scott. He had a voicemail asking how he was doing and that if he needed anything just to call. That was the thing about Scott, even though he didn't know Isaac that well, he still cared as if he was Stiles or someone he had known forever. Before he knew it, Isaac fell asleep thinking about Scott.

  He awoke that morning in a daze. His chest hurt, but his head hurt even more. He rushed to get ready for school, deciding to skip out on lacrosse. Surely Coach Finstock would understand. He rushed down the stairs and out the door before his dad had the chance to say something or throw something. 

  In the locker room, Isaac tried to explain to Coach Finstock what had happened and why he couldn't practice for awhile. "What the hell do you mean you can't practice Lahey? We have championship coming up damn it!" Finstock wasn't the kind of person who you negotiate with, but that didn't stop Isaac. "It'll just be for like four days Coach, don't worry" Finstock waved him away. Isaac walked to where Scott and Stiles were. "Hey, Isaac, how are you?" Scott wrapped his muscles around Isaac's slender body. "Okay, thanks." The whole time, Stiles was just staring at the boys like they were from a differently planet. After a bit of chit chat, Isaac started to feel uncomfortable and decided to catch up with Scott later. 

  Once Isaac got home from school, his dad wasn't there. With a sigh of relief, he got a snack and retreated to his room. After what he thought was going to be a ten minute nap, he was being called down for dinner. Isaac and his dad went the whole time without talking. The silence ended quickly and Isaac's dad was soon hitting Isaac in his face.

  Three days later, Isaac showed up for lacrosse with a busted lip, black eye, and a cut above his left eyebrow. "Isaac, are you okay? What happened?" Scott's hand was on Isaac's broad shoulder. "Uh, I fell down my stairs." Isaac shrugged the hand off his body. SCott didn't know what to do or what to say. "Isaac...you can tell me what really happened," Scott whispered. Isaac bit his lip, the metallic blood taste filling his mouth. "It's nothing, it's just..." Isaac walked away before telling Scott which he so wanted to. 

  The week had ended and a new one was starting. Isaac was over at Scott's house studying for their chemistry test. "What's the formula for distance?" Scott asked, nudging Isaac who had started drifting off asleep. Isaac jolted awake, rubbing the grog out of his eyes. "I don't know, can't we take a break please?" Isaac stretched his arms. Scott nodded and took Isaac downstairs for a snack. Scott spilled water all over both of the teenagers' shirts. "Sorry," he told Isaac sheepishly. 

  Isaac took his shirt off so it could be dried. "Isaac, what happened to your back?!" Scott was grabbing the boy's shoulders before he had time to react. "It's nothing, just leave it be!" Isaac pulled away. "Is it your dad? You keep showing up to school with new bruises and I know you're clumsy, but you're not that clumsy." Scott seemed to genuinely care about Isaac. Maybe he could trust this boy. He decided he was going to tell Scott. Tell him all about how his dad abused him, but that he wasn't like this before. Hopefully, Scott would stay, because Isaac really needed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac tells Scott

  Isaac told Scott everything. "He was the reason I was really in the hospital a couple weeks ago.." Isaac started rubbing the back of his neck, a habit he had when he was nervous. Scott embraced the taller boy into a big bear hug, just not saying anything. "Isaac, I'm so so so sorry! I had no idea! Live with me and forget about him!" Scott kept rambling on, Isaac still wrapped in his arms. "I can't just do that Scott" Isaac stepped away. Scott looked sad, but Isaac was much sadder. 

  A month went by filled with the same routine. Isaac's dad beating him and lacrosse. This time, there was a new factor added to the routine. Scott. The two teenagers had been spending a lot of their time together. They had became closer than either one had imagined. Isaac was almost always at Scott's house and his time at his own became shorter and shorter. For once in his life since his mother and brother, he was kind of happy. Then something happened. 

  "Isaac, you need to work the night shift tonight at the graveyard." Isaac's father mumbled through some bread. Great, he thought. Instead of protesting, he just nodded. He hated working at the graveyard especially when it was night time. You never know what would happen. 

  Before leaving his house, Isaac grabbed a coat and his scarf. He had already dug five holes when he heard a noise. He ignored it and continued digging the sixth grave. THe sound grew closer. Nearer to Isaac than he liked. He looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. Before he knew it, the machine tilted over, knocking him into the grave and forcing the windshield to shatter. Isaac cowered before slowly rising to peak his head up to see if whatever it was that tipped him over was still out there. He stood in the grave, face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes. 

  Two days later, Isaac's father had been killed. After a fight, Isaac stormed out and rode away on his back. His dad following him, but having no success. Isaac was the main suspect. He started staying with a local guy, Derek. Scott was there for him when everyone thought he murdered his father. 

  "Scott, what am I going to do?" Isaac sat on Scott's bed, sobbing. Scott sat next to him and started rubbing his hand in a small circular motion on the weeping boy's back. "Everything's gonna be okay Isaac, you'll see." 

  Isaac's feelings for Scott were growing. And not in a friendship kind of way. He often caught himself thinking about the floppy haired boy or laughing to himself about the time Scott had told Jackson that his mom buys all the groceries. Isaac noticed the little things, too. The moles hidden on Scott's face, the way he adored his mother. The little things that make you fall in love with someone. 

  Of course, Isaac couldn't be in love with Scott. It must just be that someone in his life is actually paying attention to him and cares about him. It's all in Isaac's head. Isn't it? Scott stares at Isaac, but maybe that's cause he's freaked out. Scott always finds some way to touch Isaac, but it's all friendly. It has to be. Maybe, Scott had feelings for Isaac, too. "Don't be ridiculous" Isaac told his reflection. Scott isn't like that and even if he was, he would never go for someone as damaged and broken as Isaac, right? Isaac was all bruised and broken.

  Isaac gave up. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't deny the fact that he indeed had a crush on Scott McCall. A crush he was going to be crushed about since Scott had no clue and didn't have the same feelings toward Isaac. Or so he thought.

    Mama McCall was working one afternoon. The boys had nothing better to do than to just relax and listen to some music. "Isaac, what do you wanna do?" Scott asked, side glancing at him. Isaac managed to shrug even with being flopped on the bed. He was so close to Scott, he could feel his heat. He felt a lump in his throat. Scott rolled over onto his side to get a better look at Isaac's face. He slowly reached over to Isaac's cheek and touched where there was a tiny scar from one of those god awful nights with his father. "Wh-what are you doing?" Isaac tried to stay calm and swallow, but his breath caught in his throat. What was going on? Realizing what he had done, Scott retracted his hand and quickly apologized. 

  That wasn't nothing. Scott had never done anything friendly like that to Stiles. What was going on? Maybe, just maybe, they were on the same wave length with they're feelings. Maybe Isaac wasn't just imagining their growing relationship. Just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac tries to deny his feelings for Scott.

  There was no way. NO way. Scott liking Isaac? As if! Isaac was stupid to even think that was the case. Scott probably felt sorry for him, what with his abusive dad and no friends. Scott didn't even want to be Isaac's friend until his mom forced him to visit the hospital. "It's probably all one big joke I bet," Isaac mumbled to himself while he finished getting dressed. "What's all one big joke?" Scott strolled in, making Isaac jump at his appearance. "Nothing, nothing." Isaac avoided eye contact and kept his head down. "Are you okay Isaac?" Scott moved closer. Isaac just nodded his head as he tied his shoes. Isaac hated lying to Scott, but what could he say? Hey, I like you man and I was just wondering if you felt the same? Like that would ever work. 

  The drive to school felt long and awkward. Neither Isaac or Scott said anything to each other. The only sound was the light music from the radio which was almost inaudible. ISaac twiddled his thumbs and looked over at Scott. Once Scott looked at Isaac, he would quickly turn away. Scott pulled into a parking space and both boys got out. "I guess I'll see you in chem?" Scott questioned before Isaac had the chance to walk away. "Yeah," Isaac answered, seeing the hurt look written all over Scott's face. Instead of apologizing, he left quickly. 

  "God, Isaac! You're so stupid! The one friend you have in years and you start screwing things up." Isaac was glaring into the boys' bathroom mirror. He was gripping the sides of the porcelain sink so tightly, his knuckles were white and starting to hurt. Of course he was beating himself up over this crush. He liked Scott. He really liked Scott. Scott was such a good friend. Always caring for Isaac and being there whenever he was needed. That's who Scott was. No wonder Isaac had fallen for him. "NO!" Isaac shouted and punched the mirror. He had to stop thinking about Scott as anything more than a friend, or else he wasn't going to be even that anymore. Blood was dripping from Isaac's knuckles as he entered one of the dirty graffiti stalls. Tears rimmed his eyes and threatened to spill over. 

  Isaac had never cried before. Not even when his dad beat him. There was only two times where Isaac let his guard down enough to let the salt water pooling in his eyes to rush down his face; when his mother and Camden both were gone. Never over something so little as a crush on some stupid boy. Isaac sniffled and tried to clean the cascading red liquid. After many attempts and a lot of toilet paper, he finally gave up. 

  As Isaac exited the stall, he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he automatically said, looking into the eyes of the person. Scott. "Isaac..." Scott's eyes went from Isaac's tear-stained face to the blood coming from his hand. Isaac didn't know what to say. "What happened?" Scott grabbed his injured hand. "It's just a little blood, I'm fine." Isaac said nochalantly. Scott started shaking his head. "You are definitely not fine Isaac." Scott pulled the taller boy to his car and forced him, jumping and sliding over the hood to get to the driver seat faster. Isaac had to admit that that was so extremely hot, but the pain in his hand stopped him from thinking any further into that fantasy. 

  "Why do you even care Scott?" Isaac blurted upon Scott entering the car and starting the ignition. This caught Scott by surprise and Isaac instantly regretted asking it. "Uh, well.." Scott started to answer, putting the car into gear and reversing. Scott was already out of the parking lot when Isaac said "Nevermind. I'm fine and you really shouldn't care about me. I'm used to being hurt, it's nothing new." The car swerved toward the curve, making Isaac fall over towards Scott. Scott turned in his seat to face Isaac. "Listen Isaac, I know you've never really had anyone who's been there for you, but I'm here now. I'm not gonna leave you alone again. You're not alone anymore, you just have to trust me. Trust that I do care for you and I don't want to see you hurt." He put his hands on Isaac's, avoiding the cuts. Isaac was teary eyed again. There was no way Isaac could stop liking Scott after what he just said. 

  "Scott..." Isaac's voice cracked. Scott chuckled and hugged the lean body next to him. After ending the hugging Isaac laughed at himself for being such a fool and Scott pulled away from the curb, continuing on towards the hospital. 

  Isaac needed stitches, which he was immediately thankful to Scott for forcing him to go to the hospital. "Thanks." Isaac said sheepishly and enclosed Scott in his arms. Both boys laughing, they walked out of the ER. "I think that we'll just not go back to school and relax at my house, yeah?" Scott wriggled his eyebrows. Isaac nodded in agreement. 

  Scott was looking for a movie to watch and Isaac had made popcorn. "Nothing on?" Isaac asked, plopping down on the sofa next to Scott. "I'm looking!" Scott let out frustrated groan. After five more minutes of searching, they decided on Insiduous. Scott, not being very keen on scary movies, kept jumping and hiding behind Isaac. "Scott, it's okay. It's just a movie." Isaac pushed the chicken out from behind his back. "A scary movie!" 

  The movie was almost over when the scariest part was playing on the screen. Scott cowered into Isaac's lap, hiding his face with the blanket. Isaac held the concealed boy. "Isaac." Scott whispered under the blanket. "Hm?" Isaac was too into the movie to look down. "Look at me." Isaac's gaze lowered till Scott was in view. Scott was staring right into Isaac's eyes. "Isaac," he whispered again. Without thinking, Isaac started leaning down, going in for a kiss. Both sets of eyes closed as their faces grew closer. 

  Their tops lips were barely touching, and Isaac was already getting butterflies. He had been waiting for this. He didn't know it until now, but he had. He wanted nothing more to embrace Scott into his arms and kiss every inch of him. Without a doubt in his mind, he knew it was true. Every part of his body screamed in joy as the kiss grew closer. In less than a second, he would be kissing the goofy boy in his lap. A millimeter from being full on kissing, the door flew open and Ms. McCall walked through the door with bags of grocerey.

  The boys jumped from each other, their hearts racing. "I got dinner!" Mama McCall exclaimed holding a brown paper bag in her left hand. Isaac had missed his oppurtunity. Although he was almost positive he would get another after the events that unfolded, he couldn't be sure. The only thing he was sure of was that Scott liked him. For now, that was good enough for him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott spend a lot of time together.

 

   Things hadn't really been the same since the boys got interrupted by Mama McCall a few weeks ago. There weren't any awkward moments or anything like that. There was just a lot of tension...of the sexual kind. Isaac kind of liked it, the love that could never be. He also hated it. He just wanted Scott, that was it. Was that too much to ask? Apparently. They hadn't had alone time since that day, but that didn't matter. Not for them anyways. They weren't together or dating or any of that nonsense. They simply just were and they were perfectly happy with it that way. Relationships are over rated anyways. Isaac was the happiest he'd been for a very very long time.

   "Okay Isaac, don't fuck this up. Things are finally good. Hell, they're better than great! Just don't get too clingy." Isaac was pacing the room, waiting for Scott to return from the store. He couldn't explain exactly what it was that made him feel this way. He kept looking back and thinking that maybe it really was the fact that no one had ever paid attention to him this much, but he couldn't manage to lie about his feelings like that. Especially not when they were about Scott. 

   "Isaac! Get down here!" Scott sounded rushed, but not as rushed as Isaac was getting down those stairs. Instantly when the two saw each other, smiles broke across their faces. Scott saw little beads of sweat rolling down Isaac's face and couldn't help but chuckle. They hadn't kissed yet. Ever since that day, the timing hasn't been just right. Sure, there was small touches on each others hands and backs, the lingering hugs that are a second too long for a normal friendship, and the looks that spoke a million words in a matter of seconds. This is what they wanted though. No rushing, no clumsiness, no wrecking. Just this. 

   "Did you even realize you were here by yourself, dork?" Scott set his hand at the small of Isaac's back. Isaac glanced around and smiled sheepishly. "Oops. I did not." Isaac couldn't stop the embarassment as the red bloomed in his cheeks. Scott laughed again. "Well lucky me, I check my text messages, and rented a movie for us since there's nothing better to do." Scott's eyes twinkled when he said "us" and Isaac's tummy turned somersalts.

   Scott put the movie in and the boys settled onto the couch. "What did you get?" Isaac asked as the previews rolled. "I got Pitch Perfect...and Mexican food." Scott said quickly. Pitch Perfect? The singing movie? 

  "Aw, dude, I love Mexican!" Isaac didn't even care about what the movie was. He had good food and Scott. That was all he needed. 

  Within minutes of the film starting, both the boys were in tears from laughing. "Man, I can't believe she did that!" Scott was rolling. "I know, I was not expecting that!" Isaac returned, leaning in towards Scott. Without realizing it, they were inches from each other. Isaac could feel Scott's breath on his ear. He slowly turned to face the boy of his dreams. Looking into those dark brown puppy eyes, Isaac knew they finally had the right moment. THIS was the perfect moment for the perfect kiss. 

The leaning grew gradually, slowly, drawing out the anticipation from both boys. They couldn't take it any longer, and in a matter of seconds, they were kissing. Sloppy, messy, raggedy kisses. The instant their lips were smushed together, there was an explosion of sorts. Better than fireworks, better than anything. Scott's fingers were tangled in Isaac's curls, gripping like at any moment, the boy pressed to his face would disappear. 

They didn't want to break apart, but they had to. They needed to catch their breaths and assess what just happened. The breaths coming back into their burning lungs and their heads swirling from excitment, they sat there for a long while just staring. The movie was irrelevant now. All that mattered was here and now. All that mattered was each other.

"Wow.." Isaac started rubbing the back of his neck, being the first to break the enjoyable silence. "I know!" Scott said, still out of breath. What was to happen now? Were they boyfriends? Could they be labeled as together now? There were so many questions that needed to be answered, but they had a long time to spend answering them. 

Or so they thought...


End file.
